


Waiting for Help

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Making It Real [5]
Category: Empire Records (1995), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot gets shot in the line of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Help

Elliot felt warm wetness on his hand as he pressed against the wound in his side. He wished he hadn't been so keen to outrun Munch and catch up to the suspect now. They'd have caught him eventually even if he'd hung back and waited to let his partner keep up with him; the guy they were chasing wasn't exactly Einstein. If he hadn't out-sprinted Munch down this alleyway he might not be lying here now, bleeding out all over the concrete.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on keeping breathing. He didn't think the bullet had hit anything vital but he was bleeding like anything and he was afraid if he passed out he wouldn't wake up again. It had been a while since he'd prayed, but he sent a desperate prayer up now that he wouldn't die in this alleyway, alone, waiting for help to come.

He had too much to live for to just give up. If it was his time to go then there was nothing he could do about that, but he wasn't going without a fight. He thought about his family, reminding himself of all the reasons he had to stay alive.

There were his children – Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Elizabeth. Maureen was graduating college this year and he wanted to be there to see it. He was so proud of her. Kathleen was still having problems with her partying but she was trying and she'd managed to get into college. He was glad she'd agreed to stay close to home so that he could keep an eye on her. She was going to the College of New Jersey, only half an hour away from Joe, and she'd promised to check in with him regularly. She seemed to be able to talk to Joe more than she could talk to him, maybe because Joe had had his own problems when he'd been her age and didn't sound like he was preaching. He had a sneaking suspicion his kids all thought he lectured them too much.

He took another laboured breath and groaned in pain. It was getting harder to breathe. He needed to try and relax, but that wasn't easy to do when you'd been shot. He closed his eyes again and tried to see the twins. They were fourteen now and in their last year before they went to high school. They were growing up so fast and he needed to be there for them, especially Dickie. A boy needed a father and he was getting into those difficult years when he was starting to become a man. Soon he'd be an adult and Elliot needed to be there to help him. He felt tears leak from his eyes. He couldn't die like this. His children needed him.

He heard something at the end of the alley and tried to find his gun but he'd dropped it when he was shot. Suddenly Munch was beside him, his hands joining Elliot's in pressing down on the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Just hold on, Elliot," Munch urged. "I'm going to get you some help. Don't you dare die on me."

He forced a tiny smile and blinked at him; he didn't have the air in his lungs to form words, but he needed to try. He listened to Munch calling in the shooting, demanding back up and paramedics, telling them to hurry.

Munch focussed his attention back onto Elliot. "Breathe nice and slowly, Elliot. Help's on its way."

Elliot tried reaching for his wallet, groaning again as he did so. "Joe," he gasped. "In my wallet. Call."

"Just calm down, Elliot," Munch told him. He pulled his wallet out with the hand not pressing down on Elliot's side and flipped it open. Elliot reached for it and pulled a photograph from behind the picture of his kids. Everyone knew about the picture of his children, but only Cragen knew about the other one. It had been taken at New Year. One of Joe's strays had taken it at the party they'd had at the store. He was in the middle and Joe was on one side of him, his arm wrapped around his shoulder, and Warren was the other side, leaning against him and looking up at him with a cheeky grin on his face. A few seconds later midnight had struck and they'd both pounced him, kissing him in front of everyone. He loved the picture, not just because Joe and Warren were both smiling in it, not an uncommon expression for Warren, but not something that Joe did all that often, but because of the way he looked in it – happy, loved, relaxed.

Munch took it and looked at it. He hadn't known Elliot liked men, but he was definitely involved with the older man in it. He wasn't sure who the kid was; maybe he was going to have a new stepson soon. He hadn't seen Elliot that content in a long time though. Turning it over he saw a number on the back and nodded.

"As soon as we get you in the ambulance I'll call him for you," he promised. "Tell me about him, Elliot. You need to stay awake."

"Joe," he gasped again, but he couldn't form a whole sentence. "And Warren."

"Joe and Warren?" Munch asked. "Does Kathy know about them?" He really hoped she did. He didn't think he wanted to be there for the scene when they met at the hospital if she didn't.

Elliot nodded and smiled a little more. "Met them and the kids."

Munch sighed. Thank goodness for that. "That's good. You look happy. You need to think about your kids and Joe and hold on for them, Elliot. Stay awake until the ambulance gets here." In the distance he could hear sirens and he prayed that it was their back up. Elliot had lost so much blood and he was still bleeding. He didn't think he could lose much more and stay conscious.

Suddenly Munch was surrounded by paramedics, pulling him away and rushing him into the ambulance. Just before he let go, Elliot squeezed his hand.

"Don't. Tell. Liv," he gasped.

Munch nodded and Elliot's hand slipped from his. Don't tell Olivia; oh that should be easy since they were all going to be in the same cramped waiting room at some point – Olivia, Kathy and the kids, and Joe. When Elliot recovered from this, he was going to kick his ass.


End file.
